Continuation of Book 4: House of Hades, Chapter XXXV
by Chocobabe100
Summary: The part when Jason finds out that Nico was gay (thanks to Cupid) and different way of how I wish that chapter ended. One Shot.


**One Shot**

**Continuation of Book 4: House of Hades, Chapter XXXV**

**(So there are some parts in the chapter that I used).**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything of Rick Riordan's work.

xxx

**Jason**

Nico's voice was like broken glass. "I-I wasn't in love with Annabeth."

...

"I had a crush on Percy," Nico spat. "That's the truth. That's the big secret. Happy now?"

...

Cupid dissolved into the wind leaving Jason and Nico alone with the scepter of Diocletian they've seeked from him.

Nico knelt down and picked up the scepter. He regarded Jason, as if waiting for an attack. "If the others found out -"

"If the others found out," Jason said, "You have that many people to back you up, and to unleash the fury of the gods on anyone who gives you trouble. And you also have me."

Nico glanced up at Jason precariously and looked down at the ground and scowled. Jason still felt the resentment and anger rippling off him.

"I don't feel that way anymore," Nico muttered. " I mean . . . I gave up on Percy. I was young and impressionable, and I-I don't . . ."

His voice cracked, and Jason could tell the guy was about to get teary-eyed. Whether Nico had given up and Percy or not, Jason couldn't imagine how it would have been for him all those years keeping a secret like that unable to share in the 1940s, denying who he was, feeling completely alone- even more isolated than other demigods.

"Hey, Nico," he gently said. "I've seen a lot of brave things. But what you just did? That was maybe the bravest."

Without realizing, Jason found himself embracing Nico in his arms. He immediately came to his senses when he saw the grass begun to wilt around Nico's feet. He quickly let go and jumped back knowing what would've probably happened to him. That wouldn't be so pretty.

"I thought I told you I don't liked being touched!" Nico yelled with a completely flushed face.

Jason smirked and with a bit of interest in him, probably even more than his girlfriend, Piper.

"Nico, it was really frustrating to figure out the kind of guy you were since you rarely talked and were kind of aloof. After all, the people who I traveled with, I'd have some background knowledge about them."

"Your point being?" He grumbled.

The corners of Jason's mouth tilted up, "Going on this quest with you made me a bit uneasy since you were the child of Hades . . . No that's not it. It was because I didn't trust you, but you know, you're a pretty amazing person. Don't forget that. Sorry for losing my trust in you, man."

Nico blushed and looked around for something to distract himself from the conversation, but Jason kept on going.

"You still like Percy, don't you?" Jason finally said.

"That's . . . Not true. I told you I had given up on him a long time ago." Nico stared down at the wilted grass and holding back possible tears that Jason noticed. From just looking at his face Jason could tell he was lying to himself.

"Nico, you don't have to deny it." Jason called as he took a step forward. Nico looked up and took a cautious step backward in return. They both went at this until Nico's back touched a cold stone wall. He was now in the lion's den.

"What do you want?" He said helplessly.

"You want to be touched by Percy. Don't you?"

"Stop asking me silly-"

"Answer it." Jason interrupted.

Nico stood there silently staring at the tall blond. Was he even going to say anything? The longer he stayed silent, the more red his face got and that's all that Jason needed to see before he bent over pressing his lips against the son of Hades. Nico didn't struggle one bit, but instead kissed back to Jason's surprise.

Once Jason released his lips from him, the child of Hades fell to his knees and cupped his red face with his pale hands. "The person I like is Percy. . . Why are you teasing me?" Nico glowered at Jason, "Just because I'm a gay doesn't mean you can do anything you please."

Jason sighed and sat down across from the son of Hades. "I'm not teasing you and Percy is in love with Annabeth and obviously has no eyes for you. Sorry, I'm just trying to be real with you." A small pout formed on Nico's face and Jason couldn't prevent himself but to smile at that look. "You'd have a better chance with me than to spend three hundred nights with Percy."

That's right. How could Nico forget about Percy Jackson? He's been there for Nico many times and how was Jason anywhere in comparison to that? Embarrassed, Nico parted one of his fingers and peaked at Jason's intense blue eyes. "You like Piper though."

Jason scratched his head, "Sadly I find you more cute than my girlfriend," he crawled closer to Nico and took his hands away from his face, "Another guy liking you is nothing too extraordinary for you. Am I wrong?"

Nico shyly shook his and quietly said, "Not at all."

"Then may I?"

Without words Nico closed his eyes and Jason kissed him once more, but with a twist. He slipped his tongue into Nico's mouth and played roughly with his tongue. Saliva had escaped the smaller boy's mouth due to how harsh Jason was being with this kiss. The child of Hades wrapped his frail arms around the son of Jupiter's back and clenched on his shirt as if he wanted more, but began to tap out after about a minute. Jason released making a "pop" sound like the way a soda can sounded when it was opened.

Nico gasped for air, "You were so rough," he wheezed.

Jason grimaced and carefully ran a hand through Nico's dark locks, "I couldn't help it."

He blushed looking up at him uncertainly, "We should head back to the ship."

"I can fly us back."

"No," Nico announced, "We're shadow-traveling for a change. I've had enough with winds for a while."

"This should be interesting." Jason mumbled. The two of them stood up and just as Nico was about to open the dark vortex, he glanced back at Jason who raised an eyebrow at him. "Is there something wrong?"

Nico shook his head, "One more thing before we go."

"And that is?"

"I'll do my best to forget about Percy while you don't do anything stupid with Piper. Deal?"

Nico raised out his hand for a handshake of approval. Jason shook his hand, but jerked him forward stealing, yet another kiss from him.

"Deal."

Nico blushed, "Anyways, let's go. Who knows what will happen if I spend another second alone with you."

"You can find out." Jason suggested.

Nico shunned Jason's reach for his shoulder. "I rather not."

Jason laughed.

**That's kind of how I wished that chapter had ended. I still feel bad for Nico by the end of the book. He gets no love and leaves a stunned Percy. **


End file.
